Not Alone
by underarrest39
Summary: a dramatic fluff BA ship. Alex comforts Bobby after a traumatic phone call.


**A/N: Hi, people! I tried to make this a drama more than a fluff, but it as turned out to be a dramatic fluff. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, maybe apart from the plot that's all. **

**Not Alone **

I was sitting at my desk, across from my partner Bobby Goren, when I heard his desk phone ring.

"Detective Goren," he answered, professionally as he always did. I couldn't hear most of the conversation but I knew it was bad. He put his hands to his face and avoided my eyes. I kept glancing at him; something terrible happened by the sound of his voice. The way he kept mumbling to the phone, trying not to draw attention to himself. I tried to keep myself from listening but it was so hard not to. I cared about what was happening to him, I cared so much I was almost leaning towards him in my chair, even if I looked like I was snooping on my partner's personal life I couldn't resist to maybe try and help him.

"How? What happened? Why not?" he asked, constantly, throughout the conversation. Slamming his hand on the desk, he hung up the phone, leaning on his chair and had an angry expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, softly, concerned and praying he might tell me straight away but he looked at me as if he just realized I was there. I realized he was in his own world, like most of the time he usually was anyway but this time his world was crashing down on him.

"Nothing," he answered, firmly and got up and went to the direction of the interrogation rooms. I sat there for a second, thinking about the right thing to do. See what's going on and or let him calm down himself, like some cases he needed to be alone and sometimes he needed someone to talk to.

After a minute I decided to try to find him. I first went to the first interrogation room, but someone was already in there. So I went to the observation room and saw him in the other interrogation room, leaning against the glass.

I studied him, carefully, he had his head down, and his tie loose and his jacket not button up. He once told me about his mom being in Carmel Ridge, a psychiatric hospital, every time he talked about his mother, his mind drifted away. He never usually told me much about himself; I knew he didn't like his childhood. He moved to the grey walls and started to punch the walls.

The punches getting fiercer and harder, this time I saw his face. Tears were down his cheeks, I never saw the sight of him crying before. He stared at the glass, like he knew he was being watched from behind the glass. His eyes, so full of hurt and sadness, it reminded me of a lost child, which had been neglected for too long. He shook his head and turned back to the walls. I couldn't take his expression he had on any longer and decided to go in. I took a deep breath before I knocked. Bobby was in the same place I saw him in the observation room when I opened the door.

"Bobby," I called out, softly. He didn't turn at first but when I closed the door, he tuned around to face me. I saw the dry tears on his face. I wanted to go over and hug him until all the tears were gone. The sight of him broke my heart. It was like a hand was squeezing my heart, until I had to contemplate the sight of his face. I didn't know what to say to him or how to say it. I waited until he spoke, which felt like forever, but I knew I couldn't push him. Like the last time I pushed him he almost went berserk on me, which I didn't blame him since I didn't give him a chance to think about what was happening to him then.

"Dead," he told me. I realized he meant his mother. I didn't like the sound of his voice; it was like he was in robot mode.

"How?" I asked, cursing myself for asking. No wonder he didn't like telling people about past, they would ask questions that didn't need answering. Silence took over the room; it took at least a minute before Bobby answered my question.

"Suicide." He answered, hanging his head looking at the gray floor. I walked silently over and hugged him. We hugged for at least five minutes before we broke apart, he seemed to surprise of my warm hug. He gave a weak smile and I saw the tears were slowly going away. A lock of hair fell on my eyes, and he pushed the hair behind my ears. His touch made me shiver and I took a small step back. I felt like we were doing something wrong. In a split second I saw a flicker of pain cross his eyes and he turned away again, looking at the glass. I took his hand and made him face me again.

"Your not alone," I told him, giving his hand a squeeze. He squeezed my hand in response and pulled me closer to him, he kept his arms around me. His head was near my face, I could smell his breath mints he always had with him. I placed my hands on his strong muscular shoulders.

"Without you I would be alone," he murmured in my ear. I almost burst into tears then, but I somehow managed to keep my emotions under control. When I first met him I thought he was strange, just like the rumours but they were wrong. Since we suddenly knew what each other were saying and I understood his unique way of investigating.

I never thought I would end up falling in love with the man that was a genius in his own unique way.

The more I thought about Bobby, the more I was in love with him. The more I looked at him, the more my heart went up twenty clicks. Every time he leaned over my shoulder to read the evidence I found on my laptop, the more I realized I was getting goose bumps whenever he touched my arm.

The more often we played husband and wife, the more I realized I wanted to be a wife to him. The more we went out on stakeouts together, the more I realized I felt so safe with him.

The more we finished each other sentences, the more I realized we would be perfect together. The more I realized Bobby thought he was alone, the more I realized I promised him I would never leave him.

**Fin **

**A/N: Don't know if this scenario can be realistic or not, Bobby's mum killing herself but that is exactly why it's called fan fiction! **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


End file.
